Forgive & Forget
by Rain14
Summary: A story about Letty, Dom and the team. Can love and friendship really survive anything? *COMPLETE* Please review :)
1. Fighting again

Disclaimer: I own nothing : ) 

This is my first fanfic, hope you like it!

Fighting again 

At the house the after race party was wild as usual. Letty was chatting with Hector, she was dressed in a tight short denimskirt and a black top that left her lower stomach bare. Mia was upstairs trying to study. Dom was surrounded by chicks and seemed a bit to happy about it. Letty wasn't in the mood to fight tonight, she simply glared at Dom and rolled her big black eyes. Vince had already passed out on the couch, Leon went upstairs with two girls, he definately had a thing for menage a trois. The sluts around Dom finally started to get to Letty. She walked up to them and looked royally pissed.

"I really think you sluts have outstayed your welcome, pack it up before I have to teach you a lesson the hard way!" She spit out the words, and the sluts immediately got the point. People knew better than to mess with Letty.

"Let, baby, I didn't do nothing but talk to them... " Dom started defending himself.

"Save the bullshit for someone who cares." Letty snapped and went in to the kitchen to get herself another corona.

Dom stood in the hallway looking at her back as she left. He loved her more than life but her temper really was hard to live with at times. She was so tough, never showing her feelings, never quite letting him see the real Letty. Sometimes he wondered if she even cared about him at all. No matter what he did, it never seemed to get to her, at least she never cried or seemed hurt, even though Dom had given her a thousand reasons to cry. Deep down he knew she loved him just as much as he loved her, but he needed her to confirm that. He needed to hear her say it more often. They had been together for almost six years now, and Dom could still count all the times she had told him she loved him. He cherished those rare moments in his heart. He  wasn't good at showing his feelings either, but Letty found it even harder.

"Let, I'm tired, wanna go upstairs and chill for a while?" He asked quietly.

"You have some nerve! First you let those sluts get you all horny and then you wanna go upstairs and fuck me!?" Letty yelled

"It's not like that, and you know it!" Dom shouted, the anger in his dark voice was obvious. She was obviously trying to pick a fight again. 

"Are you two at it again? God, you really need to learn to play nice." Vince said as he entered the kitchen.

"Well, we wouldn't have to if Dom wasn't such an ass!" Letty repied and shoved Dom out of her way as she went upstairs.

Dom and Vince were left alone in the kitchen, the party was pretty much over and the last guests were leaving. Leon came in to the kitchen with a content smile on his lips. When he saw Doms' and Vinces' serious faces, he immediately knew something was wrong.

"Why the long faces?" He asked, looking worried.

 "Dom managed to piss Letty off AGAIN!" Vince replied.  

 "Brotha, you better start focusing, you and Let have been at each others throats a lot lately." Leon pointed out to Dom.

"Yeah Dom, you're gonna drive her away if you don't get your act together!" Vince said.

"Hey guys, how I handel my business with Letty is none of your concern!" Dom growled.

"If she leaves your ass, it affects us all! She is an important part of the team, we couldn't make it without her." Vince said.

"And besides you're not the only one who loves her! We all need her to stay. Sure she is a piece of work, but that's just a part of her charm." Leon filled in.

"I know" Dom sighed, "it's just so hard. Let is so cold and difficult sometimes, that I don't even know if she cares at all."

"That's just the way she is, she's a tough girl, but we all know she's got a heart of  gold." Leon said and Vince nodded. They had known Letty for a long time and they knew that she was really sweet and kind under the surface. Letty only showed her softer side to a few people, with the team she felt safe to let her guard down.

"If it bothers you that much, you need to go upstairs and talk to her." Vince suggested.

"Ok, I'll try my best." Dom grinned and headed up to their room. When he got up Mia was standing in the hallway.

"Letty's not happy... she's in your room." Mia looked concerned.

"We are going through some problems right now, nothing serious." Dom convinced his little sister.

"Hope so" Mia smiled and went back to her room "good night Dom."

Dom stood faceing the door to his and Lettys' room. She had been living there ever since she and Dom had been together. Before that she had often stayed the night in Mias' room. Lettys' mom had a dinking problem and a new boyfriend every week. Letty wasn't really welcome in her mothers house anymore. It was really nice to have the whole team living in the same house, they had so much fun. Never a dull moment. Dom smiled, I'll work things out with Letty once and for all now, he thought as he entered the room.


	2. Still in love

2. Still in love

Letty was sitting on the bed, brushing her hair, dressed in nothing but her black underwear. She was so amazing, to Dom she was no doubt the most beautiful girl on earth. She turned around as he entered the room. She was checking him out, her eyes were filled with suspicion.

"Letty, we need to talk" he whispered. Letty looked surprised and replied:

"Really?" The sarcasm in her voice was noticable.

"You know I love you, Let, don't you?" He asked in a low voice.

"I don't know...do you really?" She looked down at the floor.

Dom lifted her chin and looked straight in her eyes."Sometimes I feel like you don't care" he said, "you hardly ever show any affection towards me and you don't seem to give a shit if I'm in trouble or if I'm..."

"I care more than you know, Dom. But you keep acting like a complete jerk!"

"I think I sometimes act like that just to see if you care. I flirt with other girls and stay out late on purouse to see how you'll react." Dom explained.

"Maybe I'm just testing you too, when I'm a complete prick when you need me the most..." Letty answered. "I had no idea you felt like that... I just always thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Dom asked

"That I do, I really do..."

"What?"

"Love you, Dom." A tear run down Lettys cheek. "Fuck!" She said as she turned away to wipe her eyes. She never cried, at least not in front of people, especially Dom.

"It's ok baby" Dom said and held her in his strong arms. "I'll behave from now on, I promise" he added while stroking her hair. He was so happy to hear her say she loved him. Because of all the fights they had been having lately Dom was beginning to worry that their relationship was coming to an end. Now he knew that wasn't the case.

"You better!" She said and gave him a long kiss. They had been through a lot. Dom had been unfaithful, more than once. Letty had never even kissed another man while she was with Dom. She was far from perfect herself and Dom always pleaded with her to forgive him and take him back so she always did. Their relationdhip wasn't conventional, but at least they had more passion and love than any other couple. 

He closed his eyes and kissed her back. She tasted so good. It felt so good to hold her again. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed him on his chest. Dom started moaning and breathing heavily. Letty knew exactly what turned him on. He lifted her up in his arm and carried her to the bed. He unhooked her bra with a smug smile on his lips. Her caramel skin looked perfect in the dim moonlight shining in through the window. They made love like never before, they pleased each other and it felt like the entire room was filled with love. When they finally were satisfied, they fell asleep in each others arms.

Leon and Vince were still in the kitchen, they both knew what was going on in Dom and Lettys bedroom. After all, they had all lived together for so many years.

"Good to know that they made up, I was kinda' worried there for a while" Leon smirked.


	3. The next day

3. The next day

The next morning everybody was already at the breakfast table eating Mias pancakes when Letty came downstairs.

"Hey Let, what's up?" Mia asked, she was in a good mood as usual. Vince and Leon smirked at Letty.

"Rough night last night, huh?" Vince grinned.

"Shut the fuck up V!" Letty said dryly as she sat down at the table. 

Dom had a peaceful look in his eyes, one Letty hadn't seen in a long time. He kissed her gently on the forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief. Their little talk, and the love makeing of course, had made her look at their relationship in a new way. She felt more safe and at ease knowing that even Dom felt insecure at times. No matter what problems they had, at the end of the day they still loved each other. 

After breakfast they all went to the garage. They worked hard, and as usual Vince was the one to get hungry first. "Are we gonna eat soon?" He started nagging, and everybody laughed at him.

"Let's go check that new place out." Leon suggested and everyone agreed. They all got in their cars and raced to the restaurant.

As they were finishig up at the restaurant a girl walked up to Dom. Lettys' eyes immediately narrowed as the chick started sucking up to Dom. Dom looked uncomfortable and tried to ignore her.

"Dominic, man, remember me?" We spent a pretty wild night together a while back. The slut smiled.

"I don't remember, so it couldn't have been that wild, and even if it was - it was only one night, so let it go." Dom answered without even looking at her.

"You certainly seemed to want more at the time" the girl continued still with a smug smile on her lips. 

Thats when Letty lost her patience. "You fucking heard the man, he's not interested, and for your information thats MY man youre messing with!" she yelled.

"He didn't seem to be anybodys man when he fucked me, so maybe he's simply not interested in YOU!" The girl shouted back.

Letty was so pissed by now that she got up and smacked the girl in the face with her fist. The girl fell back and was holding her face. "You slut!" she said as she stood up. Letty was all worked up and ready to hit her again, harder this time.

"Let, calm down baby, she got the point already" Dom said reassuring. Letty moved closer to the girl again and Dom shouted "Leon! Get Letty back here!" Leon immediately stood up and grabbed Letty, who was trying to get free from his tight grip.

"It's ok Let, you don't wanna get arrested again, do you?" He whispered in her ear. They all remember when Letty had beat some chick up a year ago at a night club. The whole situation had gone out of control and Letty had to spend the night in jail, until Dom finally baled her out the next day. She had to pay the girl some pretty high damages and nobody wanted to relive that incident now.

Letty calmed down and took a deep breath. She fixed her eyes on the girl and said "Consider yourself lucky, Leon here saved your sorry ass. Next time I'll get you good!" 

The girl backed up and ran out of the restaurant.

"Come on lets bounce before our little bitch here gets us into even more trouble." Vince said laughing.

Dom grabbed Lettys by the hand and they ran to their cars as the restaurant owner yelled something about calling the police the next time he saw them in there. They all got in their cars and drowe back to the garage, not paying any attention to the speed limit as usual.

"Baby you really kick ass!" Dom laughed as they walked in to the garage.

"She kicks a little bit too much ass" Vince stated.

"I'm so fucking fed up on those sluts, it seems as you've fucked them all." Letty said sarcastically.

"Hey, please don't start again, you know I'm not fucking around on you no more." Dom tried to convince Letty.

"Yeah right, I forgot" she snapped, then she smiled. "I trust you Dom, it's ok. Lets get back to work. We really need to win the next race." She grabbed some tools and headed for the civic she was working on.

Dom kissed Letty on the neck and the rest of the team sighed in relief as they went back to working on the cars.


	4. Jesse

4. Jesse

At dinner Mia seemed kind of tense and irritated. Everybody were quiet and nobody really had any appetite.

"I went to see Jesse today" Mia said, "you guys should visit him after dinner, you haven't seen him all week."

"How was he?" Dom asked, he looked really concerned.

"The same" Mia answered

"What's the point of going?" Leon asked "there has been no change in months."

"Mia's right, we should go, even if it's hard on all of us" Letty poined out.

"Besides, you never know when things might change" Vince agreed.

After dinner they all got in Lettys car and drowe to the hospital. Jesse was in his bed looking asleep as usual. He was in a coma, and they all knew he might never wake up. He had been badly injured when he was shot by Tran and his gang.

"Jesse, man!" Letty said and sat down on the bed. 

They all started talking to Jesse as if he could here them. They told him about the races and about what was going on at the garage. Everyone was hoping he would hear them and wake up to join the team again. It was so hard to see Jesse all lifeless like that, after the visit they drowe home in silence. Letty and Dom went straight upstairs. Leon went to his room and Vince went to talk to Mia in the living room. Vince was still trying to make Mia see what a prince charming he really was, even if he knew she was not quite over Brian yet. Mia liked Vince in many ways, but she couldn't imagine being his girl.

"Thanks for making us go...you know it's not like we don't wanna see him, it's just so fucking hard." Vince explained as he sat down on the couch.

"I know, I'm sorry if I made you feel bad about not going there all week. It's hard for me too, but we can't lose hope." Mia took Vinces hand and stroked it gently.

Mia had become like a mother to all of them, she took care of the house, she cooked and cleaned and still managed to care for everyones emotional needs. She didn't mind though, she knew they all were grateful and that they loved her. The team had grown so close to each other. After all the things they had been through they had learned to trust and support each other even more than before. There was nothing they couldn't work out together. Sure they fought a lot, but then again, what familiy doesn't, and they always forgave and forgot fast. Mia and Vince finally went to bed after they talked about Jesse for a while. Tomorrow was a new day, and it was an important one. A big race was going to take place in the neighbouring town. Both Dom and Letty was gonna race. Everyone really needed a good night sleep.


	5. Revenge

5. Revenge

At sunrise the team got up early and drowe all day. They only made one stop for lunch at a gas station. Letty was gonna race a guy who she had raced a million times before. She always won, and he always wanted to race her again. He had sworn he'd beat her one day. Letty knew that would never happen, but she didn't mind taking this guys money. The fact that he hated being beat by a girl made every victory even sweeter for Letty. The race was in a small town in the desert, the team checked in to a motel and headed to the race.

Dom was up first, the guy he was up against didn't stand a chance. The team had worked really hard on Doms' car so it now ran faster and smoother than ever before. The racer sluts gathered around Dom as usual, but this time Letty didn't feel insecure at all. She felt like she could trust Dom never to let her down again.

"Where's my trophy?" Dom called out when he didn't see Letty in the croud.

"Here I am... " Letty said with a seductive smile and made her way toward him.

Dom lifted her up in the air and swung her around as usual. Letty laughed and pointed out that she was up next. The envy in the racer chicks eyes was obvious as they watched them together. Dom gave Letty a long, deep good luck kiss before she got behind the wheel. Letty won her race and had a proud grin on her face as she showed Vince the money she'd just won.

"Way to go girl!" Vince said and gave her a high-five.

"That guy is so pathetic, he'll never learn!" Letty laughed. "Now it's time to get really wasted, where's the beer?" She continued.

"Now you're talkin! Let's go join the others."

Vince and Letty found the rest of the team at the party in the desert by the motel. People were dancing and having a blast. Letty had on a black leather skirt and an army-green tight t-shirt that said "armed and dangerous" on the chest. She knew she looked good as she was dancing around in her fauvorite boots. Soon they were all drunk as hell. Letty froze when she saw Dom walking away with another girl, they walked in to a motel room, and Letty knew that Dom was about to cheat on her again. That bastard! she thought as she felt the rage bubble up inside of her. This time the joke's gonna be on him, she thought and grabbed Vince by the arm and dragged him away from the girl he was chatting up.

"Have your room key?" She asked unpatiently.

"Wassup Let...watcha doing?" Vince asked, by now he was almost to drunk to stand up on his own.

"You'll see soon enough" Letty replied, pushed him inside and locked the door behind them.

Letty had been drinking coronas nonstop for hours, by now she had no control over her actions, all she coul feel was blind rage. She pushed Vince against the wall and kissed him, she slipped her tongue in his mouth and he kissed her back. Suddenly he pushed her away, she stombled and fell down on the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?!? Where's Dom? What if he saw us?" Vince yelled angrily.

"Dom's busy fucking some hoe, so I can fuck whoever i want, and I want you V" Letty answered.

"No way I'm doing this to Dom, he's my oldest and best friend..." Vince sounded serious.

But Letty wasn't gonna give up that easy. She took of her shirt and licked her lips as she unbuttoned Vince's jeans. She looked irresistable even when she had had way to much to drink. She pulled down his pants and grinned as she took of her skirt. She sat down on the bed and pulled Vince with her.

"Come here big boy!" She ordered and started kissing Vince again.

"Please stop, Let, I can't resist you much longer." Vince pleaded.

"You don't have to resist me, I know you want me V."

"But Dom...."

"He'll never find out, trust me."

By now Letty had somehow managed to undress both of them completely. Vince was breathing heavily as he got on top of Letty. There was no stopping him now. Letty was to drunk to really feel anything. When it was all over they both passed out on the bed in the motel room.


	6. Regret

Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and reviewing my story! You guys made me really happy!

6. Regret

When Letty woke up her head was pounding and she felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't remember much of last night until she turned around and saw Vince lying naked next to her in the bed. What the fuck did I do last night? She thought as she got up and ran to the bathroom. She threw up in the sink, it felt like her head was going to explode. Sure, she had a good reason to be mad at Dom, but this revenge of hers was gonna tear the whole team apart, if they ever found out. Not only had she cheated on the love of her life, but she had done it with the man Dom trusted like a brother. Vince was no doubt gonna hate her for this. She had tricked him into betraying Dom. She washed her face with cold water, got dressed and left Vince's room without wakeing him up. She went in to her and Doms' room and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw him sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. She had not expected him to be there. As soon as he heard the door open he jumped up. 

"Let! Is that you!?" He asked, his tone was worried.

"It's me, Dom." Letty said quietly as she closed the door behind her.

"Where the hell have you been all night? You had me worried sick! Are you ok? Why didn't..." Dom stopped his interigation when he saw Lettys face. She looked completely destroyed, her eyes were wet and red, her hair was a mess and her shirt was on backwards.

"What the fuck have you been doing Let?" He yelled all red in the face.

"Dom, I can explain..." she started sobbing.

"I'm all ears."

"I saw you when you went to that girls' room last night..." Letty started.

"Let, nothing happend with her, she just gave me her boyfriends' phone number. I'm gonna do some business with him, he's a really good racer, he's got a lot of contacts. I never even touched the girl! You can even ask her, she'll tell you NOTHING happened. You can even ask Mia or Leon! I was in her room for like two minutes." Dom explained.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know that?!" Letty cried

"We talked about these things, you said you trusted me. I'm not cheating on you ever again baby, I thought you knew that." Dom sounded surprised that Letty wouldn't calm down, even though nothing happened. He took a closer look at Letty, her lips were swollen and chipped and she had hickies on her neck.

"Damn you Letty!" He yelled "you better start talking!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard.

"I'm so sorry Dominic!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she knew there was no point in denying the obvious.

"Sorry for what? What?!" Dom pressed her against the wall.

"I was so mad at you, I thought you were fucking that girl... Dom, I cheated on you... please forgive me... I was trying to get back at you, and now it turns out I had no reason to!"

When Dom heard her say those words he immediately let her go. Letty fell to the floor and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"How could you?" He whispered. Even if he had been unfaithful himself, he had never ever expected Letty to do something like that. Especially now.

"I really regret it, I hate myself for doing that to you, I should have trusted you, but I was so drunk, I didn't think at all."

Dom started paceing around the room trying to control his anger "So tell me, baby, who did you fuck last night?" he asked with disgust in his voice.

Letty stopped crying and went completely pale. If she told him the horrible truth, he would never get over it. It would destroy him knowing that both her and Vince had betrayed him in the worst possible way. Besides, she had to protect Vince too, she could not destroy his life as well, so she lied. "It was some guy from New York, I don't even know his name, can't remember what he looked like."

"Is that a fact?" Dom raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he left immediately afterwards, he went back to New York."

"Ok... who else knows about this little stunt you pulled?"

"Nobody. I swear!"

"Good... let's keep it that way, the team will find out, but I don't need the whole town to know. Let's go, they are waiting for us by the cars." The tone of Dom's voice was harsh and cold.

Letty packed her stuff, dried her eyes and went outside. Dom was already in his car, he started the engine and drowe away, wheels squeeking. Leon followed him. Mia was already waiting in Lettys car. Vince came out of his room, when he saw Letty his eyes narrowed.

"Does he know?" Vince asked and made a gesture towards Doms' car speeding away.

"Only that I cheated, not that I did it with you." Letty quickly replied looking down at the ground.

"How the hell am I supposed to ever look Dom in the eyes again? Tell me that!"

"Vince, I'm sorry. What we did to Dom is unforgivable, he can never find out, we have to protect him!" Letty sounded serious.

Vince nodded and went to his car. Letty got in her car next to Mia who was looking confused.

"Fuck! Now Dom hates me." Letty said there was a hint of panic in her voice.

"You're in no condition to drive, come here, I'll drive and you can tell me all about it on the way." Mia said in a calm voice.

While they drowe back home Letty told Mia everything, leaving out the fact that Vince was the man she had betrayed Dom with. 


	7. Thank God for Mia

7. Thank God for Mia

As they pulled up to the house Mia turned to Letty, stroked her over the head and said "He will get over it, it's not like he has been the world's most faithful boyfriend himself."

"I hope you're right, I don't wanna lose him over this, Mia."

"You've always forgiven him, he will do the same for you, he loves you Let. Besides, this was an unfortunate missunderstanding, you thought he was being unfaithful to you again." Mia added, "I'll talk to him, don't you worry. You can sleep in my room tonight and we'll sort this out in the morning."

"Thank you Mia, what would I do without you?" Letty tried to smile, but she felt so bad for not telling Mia the whole truth. Letty took a shower and went to sleep in Mias bed. Mia knocked on the door to Dom's and Letty's room and opened it slowly.

"Get out!" Dom growled.

"It's me." Mia said and sat down beside Dom on the bed. "Let told me all about what's going on" she continued.

"Don't get involved Mia." Dom sounded irritated.

"I know it hurts, but try to understand her! She feels so bad about this, she thinks you will never forgive her. This is the first time she has done something like this. You are her first and only love, don't throw it all away just because she screwed up once. She has always loved you enough to forgive you for all the shit you have put her through."

Dom knew his sister was right as usual. He had let Letty down so many times, now he knew what it must have felt like for her. Honestly he thought she had every right to get back at him, but the thought of another man touching his woman made him sick. 

"I'll talk to her in the morning Mia, we'll work it out somehow."

"Good night Dom" Mia said and kissed her brother on his bald head. She was confident things would work out for them. Dom was completely impossible to deal with whenever things were bad between him and Letty. The whole team suffered each time the two of them had a fight.

Mia went to sleep beside Letty, who was crying and whimpering in her sleep. Mia stroke Letty over her black hair to calm her down, after a while Letty became more peaceful, and Mia fell asleep.


	8. It will be ok

8. It will be ok

Next morning Leon sat in the couch when Letty came down. He looked at her as if he wanted an explanation.

"I guess I might as well tell you" Letty said, she knew that since they were all living under the same roof, they couldn't keep secrets from each other.

"Shoot!" Leon said.

Letty filled him in on the story without revealing the worst details. Leon listened in silence, when Letty was finished he said. "I guess it was your turn to fuck around on Dom, but you should have known that two wrongs don't make a right."

"I know... and thank you for not judgeing me Leon." Letty mumbeld.

Leon got up and kissed her on the forehead before he headed to the garage. Leon was always so sympathetic and understanding when Letty told him her problems. He loved her and would never feel any differently about her, no matter what she did.

Dom walked in the living room, he sat down on the couch and scooped a surprised Letty into his lap. "You really hurt me baby" he said "I guess I deserved it, now I know how I've made you feel in the past."

"I would give anything to undo what I did." Letty whispered.

"I would give anything to take away all the pain I've caused you too, Let." Dom kissed her on the nose, and she smiled.

"Does this mean we're cool?" She asked hopefully.

Dom cupped her face in his hands and looked her deep in the eyes, he could really see how much she regretted sleeping with that other man. He could see she was desperate for him to love her and hold her. "Don't ever do that to me again" he said.

"Never ever again!" Letty promised.

They held each other for a long time and then decided to take the day off and spend time toghether. They drowe down to the beach the weather was hot and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. After they had bathed and fooled around in the water, they just layed in the sand, happy to be together. Letty had sand on her face, her hair was wet and her smile was brighter than the sunshine. Dom crawled on top of her and started kissing her. He sucked on her lips as she moaned and stroked his back, then grabbed his ass and squeezed it hard. 

"You sexy thing, don't ever stop doing that to me" she purred.

"Believe me, I can't even keep my hands off your body!" He laughed.

He went back to kissing her, they rolled around in the sand, not paying any attention to the people around them. They were so into each other that they could make out pretty much anywhere, anytime. Both of them were confident things would work out, Letty even forgot about her terrible secret for a day.


	9. Secret's out

Thanks again for your sweet reviews :)

9. Secret's out

The weeks went by and things pretty much went back to normal. Working, raceing, partying and just hanging out kept the team busy and happy. The only thing that was off, was the tension between Vince and Letty. They hardly spoke to each other no more, and when they did they always seemed to be uncomfortable and irritated. Dom had tried to get Vince to talk, but he insisted nothing was wrong. Letty didn't comment the situation either. One evening Dom was working late, Leon was at the hospital visiting Jesse, Mia was out buying grocheries for their barbecue night and Letty and Vince were setting the table in the garden.

"I can't keep this up much longer Let" Vince started "it's so fucking hard to act natural around Dom after what we did."

"V, don't you think this is eating my heart out too?" Letty shot back.

"What were you thinking that night girl?"

"I wasn't."

"You're the fucking love of his life and I'm supposed to be his best buddy." Vince yelled at Letty.

"I've told you I'm sorry a thousand times! What more can I say V? I was a complete ass and we fucked both of our lives up!"

"Fucked! Thats right, you cheap tramp!"

"That's not fair! I didn't do it all on my own, ya know!"

"I can't help blaming you Let, how was I supposed to resist your seduction routine?! You are every man's dream lover... and I see you every day looking hot like fire, flaunting your body, so sexy and so fine. You came on to me so hard, you practically raped me Let!"

"I was drunk!"

"That's no excuse! You don't deserve Dominic, you should just leave!" Vince hissed.

"Hell no I won't! You know I love Dom so fuckin' much! If I left now, it would kill him and you know it!" Letty shouted and threw a plate in the ground, it shattered into a tousand pieces.

Dom came home and heard yelling and noise from the back yard, he rushed to the back door and saw Letty and Vince fighting like never before. They were screaming at each other, Vince knocked a chair over and clenched his fists at Letty. 

"Dom has been like a brother to me since we were kids, and you made me betray him! He has always got my back, never let me down and always..." Vince yelled.

"I know you hate me V, but we gotta keep it together for Dom!" Letty cut in and sounded really desperate.

Dom didn't understand why they fought, but he got that the fight was about him. "What the hell is all this about!" Dom cut interrupted harshly as he stormed out of the house.

Both Letty and Vince froze, they looked completely shocked. Vince unclenched his fists and backed away from Letty who started cursing to herself, this wasn't gonna be pretty at all.

"Somebody better start talking! If there is some serious shit going on under my roof I wanna know about it NOW!" Dom demanded.

"You explain to Dom!" Vince poinetd at Letty "I can't play this game no more!" he yelled and walked away looking ready to kill somebody.

"Dom, how much did you overhear?" Letty sounded scared.

"Enough! Upstirs, NOW!" He commanded.

Letty didn't dare not to obey him when he was that pissed. He never had and he never would hurt her physically, but she knew he was strong enough to tear her to pieces if he wanted to. And at this point she was really scared that he would want to if he found out what she did. Dom grabbed her arm and dragged her up to their room.


	10. Truth hurts

10. Truth hurts

Dom slammed the door shut and turned to Letty. He looked furious and Letty was terrifyed.

"I'm waiting!" Dom screamed at her.

"You know how me and V are, we fight all the time, we've done that since we were kids!" Letty tried to calm Dom down, maybe he would buy it, she hoped, but she knew he wouldn't.

"Yeah sure you fight about who gets the last piece of pizza or what movies to watch, but this was nothing like that so don't try to deny it!" Dom moved closer to Letty until he was only an inch from her face. He put his large hands on her shoulders and stared her straight in the eye. "In what way has V betrayed me? How is it your fault? Why would he ever hate you, Let?" Dom couldn't think of any reason for them to fight like that.

Letty knew she had to tell him, he would be on her case until she did. And if she didn't tell him he would go after Vince and that wouldn't be fair to Vince. Dom might just kill Vince, they had all seen what could happen if Dominic Toretto lost his self control. The last time that happened Dom was sent to prison in Lompoc for two years after he nearly killed Kenny Linder, the man responsible for his fathers death.

"Remember that night at the races... the night when...?" Letty started, her voice shivering.

"When you cheated on me baby? How could I forget?"

"Well, there's more to the story..."

"Spill!"

"Please don't make me tell you, you'll hate me if I do!" Letty pleaded.

"I could never hate you Let, you gotta know that by now! So what happened? Did V see you with that other man and didn't try to stop you? Is that it?" Dom was getting confused. Letty looked like she was gonna have a heart attack. She bit her lip and her eyes were flickering around the room. 

"It's worse than that...Dom...the other man...he was...it was..."

"What?! You said you didn't know him at all!" Dom yelled.

"I lied, I do know him...you know him too." Letty was shivering, too afraid to even look at Dom.

"Ohh, fuck! Was it one of my enemies? Someone from Tran's gang? Or worse, was it a friend of mine? Hector? Edwin? You slut! Vince knew about this and didn't tell me?! Why?!?"

Letty couldn't get a word out. Dom was so mad by now, she knew it would be all over once she told him. He grabbed her by the shoulders again and held her against the wall, he couldn't imagine what could be so horrible that Letty wouldn't tell him, unless...no Vince would never do that. Letty could never do that, Dom thought. Everyone knew not to touch Letty, she was Dom's girl. Even if she was hot, nobody dared to look at her too much. Dom was very posessive of Letty, he beat up every man who hit on his woman.

"There is no easy way to say this... it was Vince, I slept with Vince." Letty was studdering. She couldn't believe her own words as she spoke. Had she really messed up that bad? She wished the whole thing would be nothing but a fucked up nightmare. When Dom heard Letty's words, he went all pale and backed away from her, looking at her with utter disgust in his eyes.

"No... no, tell me I didn't hear what I think I just heard..." Dom whispered.

"We were so waisted, Vince didn't want to at first, but I wouldn't give up, I was so mad at you... I seduced him, he finally gave in to me. It was all my fault."

Dom launched at her, his fists were clenched so tight that his knuckels were all white as he came at her. She really thought he was going to hit her, but at the last second his fist changed direction and he ran it straight through the wall beside her. His hand started bleeding, but he was to blinded by anger to feel any pain.


	11. Leaving

To my reviewers:          **liza, ****Nikita and **Chelsea**: thank you for encouraging me to continue in the beginning, I needed that!**

                                    **china and ****LoVe 10: thanks for keeping the reviews coming, they are so much fun to read!**

                                    **liz and ****LPY: I'm so happy you like my fanfic and happy that you let me know about that, thanks!**

I'ts nice to know that there are people 'out there' who actually read my story. *lol*

11. Leaving

Letty knew she had no option but to leave, she started putting some of her things into a bag while Dom was staring at her. "What are you doing?" He asked sharply.

"I don't desreve you Dom, V's right I have to leave, there is nothing else I can do." 

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Dom screamed and pushed her hard onto the bed. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me? Huh?"

"We wanted to protect you Dom." Letty explained.

"Protect me by keeping the fact from me, that the two people I trust the most are making a fool of me behind my back?!"

"It's not like that!"

"Letty, I don't ever wanna lay eyes on you again or hear your name mentioned again. Just go now. Before I do something really stupid. GO!" 

Letty knew there was nothing more to say. She grabbed her bag and walked out, looking back at Dom, he turned away, it looked as if he was crying. Letty was to tired, to devastated to cry. She was completely empty inside. She walked out and got in her 240 and drowe away. There was no coming back now, she drowe all night, she headed for the border. One of her cousins lived in Mexico, she might as well stay with him for a while.

When Mia came home, she found Dom in the living room, he had smashed some of the chairs, one mirror and all the pictures of the team. His hands were bleeding and he had a crystal stare in his eyes.

"What happened? Where's Letty and Vince?" She asked carefully.

"They are probably out fuckin' each other." Dom said in a dull voice.

"Why are you talking like that?" Mia was really worried about Dom's strange, totally out of character behaviour.

Dom was usually controlled and he never lost it like this. He finally broke down and told Mia the whole ugly story. Mia was in shock, why had they done that to Dom and to the whole team?! Why had Letty distroyed the future of the entire team just to get back at Dom? How could Vince betray them all like that? Things were never going to be the same again. Mia helped Dom upstairs, but he wouldn't enter his and Letty's room. He went to bed in the guest room, he layed there staring out the window until he finally fell asleep.

When Leon came back home Mia told him what had happened.

"Holy shit! That's what's been bugging Vince since the races, that's what Letty has been hiding. This explains everything... but why? Why did they have to go that far?" Leon realized that this was probably the end of the team. Dom and Letty had had some pretty huge fights over the years but they had always worked things out. There was no denying that the two of them were made for each other in a wierd twisted kind of way. This one though might be hard or impossible to solve peacefully. Dom was stubborn as hell and not nearly as forgiving as Letty always was. Now Letty was gone, so was Vince. And if Vince ever showed up at the house again, Dom would no doubt kill him with his bare hands. What was they supposed to do now, when life as they knew it seemed to have come to an end.


	12. Home sick

12. Home sick

A couple of months passed, Letty hadn't had any contact with anyone from the team. While in Mexico she had gotten into a fight with some punk, who had pulled a knife on her and stabbed her in the stomach, she had a punktured lung and a couple of broken ribs after falling down some stairs when the knife hit her. As she layed in the hospital she realised just how lost she was without the team, her family. She often thought of Dom, how he used to pick her up in his arms and carry her around the house just to show her off at partys. How he was cranky in the morning and how he sometimes looked at her like she was the only girl on earth. They had so much history, good and bad. They were so different, yet in their own way, they made the perfect couple. They had a way of understanding each other without saying a word. They knew just how to hurt each other and how to make it all better again. Dom was so sexy, Letty couldn't get enough of his body. She used to drag him upstairs in the middle of a party, not even bothering to make up some believable excuse. She just had a devilish smile on her lips and ordered Dom to come and give her a foot rub or a massage. They used to make love all night, and in the morning Letty still wanted more. Dom always gave it to her. He loved the fact that her sexual appetite was cose to unlimited. 

The more she thought about all of them, the more she needed to talk to them so she reached for the phone beside her bed and dialed the number.

"Toretto's." Mia answered. 

At first Letty couldn't say a word, then she took a deep breath. "It's me..." she whispered, she was not sure Mia would wanna talk to her.

"Let!?! My god, where are you? Are you okay?" Mia yelled.

"I'm in Mexico, in a hospital...got stabbed... you know me, always looking for trouble." Letty explained.

"God, are you gonna be all right?" Mia sounded hysterical.

"Sure, I'll be fine, gonna be released from the hospital tomorrow. You should have seen the guy who stabbed me, I messed him up pretty bad before he pulled the knife on me!" Letty laughed, then she went all silent. It was so hard to hear the voice of her best friend after everything that had happened.

"You have to come back home Letty, it's not the same without you!" Mia started crying.

"You really want me to come home after what I did?" Letty was shocked.

"I was so mad at you at first, but I have forgiven you a long time ago!"

"What about the others? Is Vince still there? Do they hate me?"

"Well, Dom beat Vince up pretty bad after you left, but they are cool now, they worked things out. Leon's not pissed at you no more. Both him and Vince have started talking about you again, they miss you. I miss you Let!"

"What about Dom? How is he?" Letty didn't even know if she wanted to hear the answer.

"He's completely changed, he sits in your room, he refuses to talk about you and he hardly ever races... He has started drinking heavily, it's getting impossible to live with him. He can't exist without you Let, even if he won't admit it." 

Dom had really changed since Letty left. He was angry all the time, didn't talk much and he lost it every time something reminded him of Letty. He told all the other girls that were trying to flirt with him to fuck off. It seemed nothing could make him happy again, except having his woman back.

"You think I could come back to L.A?" Letty asked trying to hide the hopefullness in her voice.

"Actually... you have to come, there is a surprise here for you, but I won't tell you 'til you get here!" Mia sounded very eager for Letty to come back home, and Letty didn't need more persuation.

"I'll be there in a few days!" She said immediately and hung up the phone. Her heart was pounding hard, she was happy, excited and scared shitless all at the same time.


	13. Reunion

13. Reunion

Dom was sitting in his room staring out the window, he missed her, he definately didn't want to, but he couldn't help thinking of her. She had so many wonderful sides to her, like in the mornings she used to sing in the shower, she thought nobody could hear her, but they all did. She had a beautiful voice. The team never said anything about her singing, if they did, she would never sing again. She had a great laugh too, and a great ass! Dom started smiling, Letty had been part of his life for 14 years now and his lover for 6 years. But even if he missed her like hell, he couldn't get over the fact that she had hurt him in the worse possible way. He heard a car pull up in the drive way, the engine roared and the breaks were squeeking, Dom only knew one person who drowe like that – Letty.

Letty turned the engine off, her heart was pounding hard, she had never been this nervous before. She slowly got out of her car and closed the door, she was still sore after the fight in Mexico, so she moved slow as she headed for the door.

"Lettyyyyy!" Mia had heard Letty pull up and came running towards her.

"Mia." Letty smiled.

Mia threw herself into Lettys arms and sqeezed her as hard as she could.

"Outch, watch it Mia!" Letty laughed and hugged her back.

Mia was so happy that she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. While the girls hugged Leon came out on the porch. He had missed Letty a lot. He and Letty used to have long talks about cars, racing and life in general, they were like best friends. Dom had kind of appointed Leon Lettys caretaker. Whenever Letty was in trouble, which was quite often, and Dom couldn't be there for her, Leon was.

"Let, chica, I thought you were never coming home!" Leon laughed and gave her a hug and tapped her on the back.

"Leon brotha! How ya been? Missed me?" Letty playfully punched him in the arm and smiled.

"You know I missed you bitch, even though you can be a real big pain in the ass sometimes!"

"Right back at ya!" Letty said with a happy grin. "Oh, and I love you too by the way Leon!" It felt as if she had never even been gone, that is, until Vince appeared on the porch.

Vince had gone through hell and back trying to patch things up between him and Dom. Things were all right between them now, but seeing Letty again made all the bad feelings resurface. Vince had thought about what happened and realised he had been extremely unfair when he blamed it all on Letty. He was just as guilty as she was, he couldn't hold it against her anymore. He had to forgive her and welcome her back. The team wasn't the same without Letty. She was an excellent mechanic, a fierce racer and a really good friend underneath the tough surface.

"Vince...I've missed you...you look like you're doin' all right..." Letty said as she carefully approached Vince.

"I heard about the fight, that you were stabbed and admitted to a hospital...are you ok Let?" Vince looked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine a little sore, but it takes a lot more to kill me." Letty finally smiled at him and gave him a quick hug.

"You just can't help getting into fights, can you?" He asked her with a grin on his face.

"The punk was in my face! I had to do something, how the fuck was I to know he had a knife?" Letty defended herself.

"You shouldn't go around beating people up like that!" Vince tried to give Letty a lecture on self control.

Letty didn't take him seriously "I couldn't resist" she stated with an evil smile. It was so good to see them again, after all the team was the closest thing to a family she'd ever had. Her parents had never been there for her and she hadn't made to many friends in school either because of her attitude and her severe disciplinary probem. The team had always accepted her the way she was, around them she felt loved.

"Let, Dom is inside...we'll leave you two alone for a while...just go talk to him... he needs you." Mia cut in and signaled to Leon and Vince to follow her. They got in their cars and drowe away, leaving Letty standing at the front door.


	14. Home for good?

14. Home for good?

Dom had been looking at the rest of the team greeting Letty through the kitchen window. He had mixed feelings about seeing Letty again he wanted to kiss her and kill her at the same time. The door opened and Letty entered the kitchen. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered standing there in her torn jeans and a red top, her hair in a messy pony tail. She always looked classy, even if she never tried to. There was something different about Letty, she was nothing like the other cheap racer skanks. That was just one thing that attracted him to her, she really had substance. Letty watched Dom standing in front of her, he was beautiful, not just on the outside. Through his eyes she could see straight to his soul. All the other girls only saw his sexy body, Letty saw all of him and loved all of him. She could see he was still hurting. Neither of them said a word, they just looked at each other. Finally Letty couldn't take it no more, tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Dominic, I'm home now...do you want me to leave?" She asked him in a soft voice. If he didn't want her around, she would leave, she owed him that.

"Letty. I have nothing to say to you anymore." He said in a harsh, cold voice.

"I understand completely." Letty whispered and looked down. She couldn't bare to look in his big brown eyes. They were still full of pain, pain that she had caused. Letty turned around, she was going to get some of her stuff from their room and then leave for good. This was no longer her home and it was all her own fault. When she came back down Dom was standing in the hall.

"Do you really hate me that much Dom?" She asked before she opened the front door. Dom didn't answer her, he simlpy looked away.

"I could have died in Mexico...would you even have cared?" She asked as she felt hot tears run down her face. 

Dom still didn't answer her. She took that as a no. He wouldn't cry for her if she died. The pain was so deep she felt like she couldn't breathe. She ran out the door and got in her car, she was crying so hard that her whole body was shaking. 

After she left the house Dom realised that he really could have lost Letty for ever. The thought was too much for him to bare. Sure she had hurt him deeply, but he still loved her and there was no point in denying that. Letty was genuinly sorry for betraying him, she had at least tried to come back to him, he knew he had to swallow his pride or he might never see Letty again. She had suffered enough. Besides, he had put her through a lot of shit himself during their years together. He rushed after her to her car screaming her name on the top of his lungs. He opened the car door and pulled her out. Letty was still shakeing and sobbing.

"Letty, Letty, Letty!" Dom cried while he was holding her in his arms. Her body was all numb, she was too shocked and weak to move at all. Dom kept on saying her name and kissing her hair as they sat on the drive way. In a way he had always known what their relationship meant to Letty, but at this moment all his doubts about her feelings for him were washed away. He finally picked her up and carried her inside and up to their bedroom.

"Baby, it's gonna be all right. I know you're sorry, I know you still love me and God knows I love you too." He said as he gently laid Letty on the bed and tucked her in under the covers. "Forgive me Letty for not seeing how much I hurt you when I betrayed you over and over again. I should have understood why you couldn't trust me that night at the races when you saw me with that girl... from now on I'm gonna spend every minute proving to you that you can trust me. You really can." Dom knew that he had given her so many reasons not to trust him in the past. He had broken a thousand promises and failed to see the hurt in Letty's eyes every time she yelled at him for being a jerk. How had he managed not to see, that all her bitching and sarcasm about him messing up, was really her way of saying that her heart was breaking.

Letty was so relieved, so happy she couldn't stop crying. Dom stroked her hair and kissed her face until she fell asleep to exhausted to think about anything but the fact that she was home. Back in Dom's arms. Nothing could hurt her now. She was safe. She was happy.

Dom watched her fall asleep. She looked just like an angel, he thought, no... correction: she was an angel. God, how much she must have suffered when they were apart. At this moment Dom couldn't feel anything but love for her as she slept peacefully in their bed again. He went out and got Letty's bag from her car and unpacked it. He was never going to let her leave again. He would take care of her and treat her so good, give her everything she needed.

------------

So there you go, the worst is over... or is it? : ) 

Thank you for your reviews!!! Keep them coming! 

I'll try to post the remaining chapters soon.

Rain


	15. The team is complete

15. The team is complete

When Letty opened her eyes next morning, the first thing she saw was Dom laying beside her looking at her, his eyes filled with love. She felt happier than ever before. She crept closer to him and buried her face in his massive chest. He put his arms around her and smelled her hair. She smelled fantastic as always. The whole room was filled with her scent.

"Thank you" she whispered as she was in his tight embrace.

"No, thank you..." he smiled against her soft hair.

"I've slept like a baby, what time is it?" Letty looked at the clock on the bedside table "Shit! 10 already? I'll be late for work"

"Well... since I'm your boss I'll let you get away with it this once" Dom grinned "but there's one condition."

"And what could that possibly be Dom" Letty tilted her head and licked her lips.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I want!" Dom teased and climbed up on top of Letty who was giggeling and trying to get away.

"Now that's what I call sexual harassment!" Letty laughed.

"That's what you get for not getting up in time for work!" He strodded her and pinned her down on the bed with his large hands.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll have to start forgetting to set the alarm then!"

They started kissing and undressing each other. It had been such a long time since they had touched each other, that they completely lost control. Afterwards they layed next to each other catching their breaths.

"Man, I needed that!" Letty sighed and Dom looked at her with a smug and proud smile on his lips. It felt wonderful that he had the power to make her that wild, he loved to see the satisfied look on her face after each time they made love.

"You hungry mami?" He asked softly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Starving!" She laughed back at him.

"I think we need to go downstais and eat. Mia has made pan cakes."

"Yummy, I've missed your sister's cooking!" Letty said and sat up. 

Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were rosy after the good night sleep and Dom's good lovin'. She went to the closet and noticed that Dom had unpacked her bag. 

"So, I'm really staying then?" She smiled and turned to Dom.

"This is your home, always has been and always will be." Dom said with a serious tone.

Letty grabbed a black tank top and her favorite camo-pants. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to untangle it. Dom got up and got dressed in a white wife beater and baggy jeans. He picked Letty up, threw her over his shoulder and carried her downstairs all the while she was giggeling. Everybody was in the kitchen eating when they came in. Letty was so happy to see them all together, she and Vince hadn't managed to break the team apart after all.

"Morning Mia, Leon, Vince, Jess..." she said as she approached her chair "how yall livin'?".

"Wait a minute! Jesse?! Is that really you?" She yelled and ran over to Jesse who was sitting at the table. " Is this the surprise you were talking about, Mia?"

"You're not the only one who made a comeback you know..." he said and looked a bit scared when Letty gave him a huge hug.

"Thank God you woke up from that nasty coma!" Letty laughed, they had almost given up hope that he'd ever wake up again.

"Yeah, we're all home now." He smiled and hugged Letty back. Jesse had woken up shortly after Letty left and he had been in an intensive rehab program since. Now he was pretty much back to normal. His return had been such a happy thing for the team, but it wasn't the same until Letty came back. Now they all felt as if their lives were perfect. They had everything they needed right here; family, friends and fast cars.

"One can really tell you two sex addicts had a good morning!" Leon grinned.

"Look who's talkin'!" Letty slapped him over the head.

"Thank God you're back Let, Dom is a complete bitch when he's not gettin' any!" Leon continued.

"Hey people, give us a fuckin' break! Dom laughed and pulled Letty in to his arms "Let's just eat, aight?

After breakfast they decided to work on the cars. There was no time to lose if they wanted to win at the next race. It was as if nothing bad had ever happened, they were all back together, stronger than ever.


	16. Thanksgiving

16. Thanksgiving

On thanksgiving the whole team had a huge party in the backyard. Mia had been cooking for days with more or less help from the others. They all sat down at the table. The amount of food was rediculous, they were never gonna be able to eat all of it, not even with the help of Vince.

"Before we eat everyone has to tell what they are grateful for right now." Dom commanded.

"I'll go first, I'm hungry!" Vince said "I'm so happy that we are all back together, Jess, it's good to have you at the table again. I wanna thank Mia for being the only one with her head on straight in this household, you always keep us in check and take care of us. You know how I feel about you Mia, you havn't just responded to my feelings – yet." Vince laughed "I guess you need a little more time, but I won't give up! Letty...it's been a bumpy road for us this year...just want you to know I'm fuckin' glad you are back in Dom's arms where you belong. Oh, and Dom, thanks for not killing me when you beat me up... no seriously thanks for not kicking me out of the team, God knows you had a good reason to." Vince looked down, he wasn't the emotional type but he really wanted the team to know how much they meant to him. "Leon, you are my dawg, you are one crazy mother fucker, but you're still my brotha."

"Now it's my turn!" Mia smiled. "I agree with V, about being grateful for you guys. I love you all and you are always here for me. Letty, girl I truly love you. Jesse, I love you too. Dom you are the best brother I could ever have, love you. Leon, V you are a constant pain in my ass, but I'd never wanna be without you, I love you too!" Mia laughed. Everybody smiled at her, she was always too sweet.

"Thank you for waking up Einstein!" Leon said and pointed at Jesse. "Mia, thank you for this dinner and the dinners you cook every evening" he continued.

"And breakfast and lunch!" Vince added.

"Yeah." Leon laughed. "Good to have you back Letty. You are a true friend, you just need to learn to keep your ass out of trouble! Dom, V, you my brothas, thanks for always watching my back!"  Leon smirked and added "I'm also grateful for the enormous amount of fine bitches that come to our parties!"

"No shit! We know you are, you OHB!" Letty teased.

"OHB?" Leon looked confused.

"Yeah, Old Horny Bastard!" Letty and Mia shouted and cracked up.

"Well ladies, that I am and I'm damn proud of it!" Leon declared.

"I'm just happy... to be alive... and awake... thanks for not giving up on me." Jesse mumbeld and the rest of the team nodded.

"I have a lot to say..." Dom stood up and cleared his throat. "You guys are my family and the fact that we are all here right now proves that there is nothing that can tear us apart. We have been through hell and back, but we are still here, stronger than ever. Letty, I love you."

Letty froze when she heard Dom say those words in front of everyone. They all knew he loved her, but he wasn't big on talking about his feelings. The fact that he said it now meant that he really was over all the shit she had put him through.

"You are one wild, rude and fierce girl Letty!" he continued laughing. "You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know you are not the marrying kind, so I won't ask you to marry me. You are too much of a free spirit to settle down, at least yet. I just want you to know, that in my heart you always have been and always will be my wife. Without you I have nothing. Thank you for coming back to me, thank you for loving me." Dom said seriously and looked Letty deep in the eyes. She was so touched by his beautiful words that she felt tears coming up in her eyes. Dom took her hand and stroked her gently over her cheek, wipeing away her tears. Dom was right when he said Letty was a free spirit, she never wanted to be thought about as any man's property, but she was never going to leave Dom either.

"Dom...I don't know what to say..." she started. "You are the only man I could ever love. I know I'm not always good at showing my feelings, but you are my whole universe. Thank you for forgiving me even if I don't deserve it..." She looked down. "I love you Dom." She leaned forward and kissed him deeply and passionately. The team started cheering and laughing.

"I'm not done yet!" Letty shouted and continued. "Mia you are my best friend, you are completely unselfish and always there for me when I need you. Luv ya girl! Jesse, I never lost hope of your return and here you are now... Leon, you're my boy! You always look out for me even if I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Letty smiled at him. "Vince, I'm happy everything is cool between us again, now I can get back to bugging the shit out of you by being a pain in your ass!" Letty chuckled. Vince smiled at her and the rest of the team were happy to see them getting along again.

"Now let's eat some grub!" Dom said and reached for the turkey. Dinner was delicious and afterwards they all sat out on the lawn drinking beer and laughing. Letty and Dom had obvious difficulties keeping their hands off each other.

"You guys are hopeless, get a room already!" Leon yelled and playfully punched Letty in the arm.

"You shut the f!" She shouted and jumped up and chased him over the lawn. She grabbed some left over sallad and threw it at Leon.

"Chica! You are really begging for a punishment! Aren't you?!" He chuckeled and threw some back at her. They ran around chasing each other, knocking some chairs over and laughing so hard, the whole block could probably hear them. The others just shook their heads and smiled, everything was truly back to normal. 

"If you don't surrender I might just have to hurt you!" Letty chuckeld as she grabbed a corn-cob and waved it at Leon with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Hurt me? Yeah right, you and what army?! He mocked and ran after her.

Leon finally caught Letty, picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and carried her to Dom, all the while she was kicking and screaming for him to put her back down.

"Dom! You really need to put your woman on a leash... or at least give her some to calm her down." Leon laughed and handed Letty over to Dom.

"I'll have to take your advice on that one dawg!" Dom smiled and smacked Letty on the ass.

They were all cracking up, but Letty was still trying to act pissed. "I'll get you for this Leon!" She yelled as Dom carried her inside. He carried her all the way to their bedroom, threw her down on the bed and landed on top of her. 

"You really are somethin' else." He smiled and started kissing her. 

She could feel her body responding to his kisses, she kissed him back and started to unbutton his pants. He slid his hands under her top and pulled it up over her head. He kissed her breasts and she moaned with pleasure. This was what life was all about, love passion and friends. Right now they had all of that. They knew that what they shared was special and so precious. No matter what happened the team would always be their family and Letty and Dom would always belong to each other.

-----------

That was my first fanfic. I'm such a sucker for happy endings as you can tell :) 

I wanna thank you for taking the time to read it and write reviews.

Special thanks to **DevilishlyDiesel **(Laura), **Katie**, **China, ****Liz, **LoVe107**, ****Nikita, ****LPY, **Chelsea** and ****Liza.**

Your reviews were so sweet, encouraging and funny. Thanks to all of you my head is now so big it's getting hard to carry it on my shoulders *lol*

Take care, see ya! 

Rain


End file.
